


I Owe You One:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [36]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barbecue, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Training/Training, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Post-Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was glad that Junior & Steve got home, Danny expresses his gratitude to Junior, What else do the three men talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part my series!!!!*





	I Owe You One:

*Summary: Danny was glad that Junior & Steve got home, Danny expresses his gratitude to Junior, What else do the three men talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part my series!!!!*

 

Oh, Fuck, Danny !”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was trying to suck the life out of him through his cock, like a straw. He shuddered, as the blond gave his spent cock a ticklish kiss.

 

“What ?, I am just welcoming my boyfriend from his long ass mission, & trip”, The Blond said with a devilish smirk, & they began round two of their fierce lovemaking, & just want to spend some tome together, while they have the chance.

 

They licked, & worshiped cocks, & nipples, They loved to rimmed each other, while giving the other pleasure with anal, & oral sex. Steve knew how to drive his lover, by blowjobs, handjobs, anal play, & anal fingering him. Danny exclaimed, “Steve, Move or no sex for a month !”, The Five-O Commander just smirked, as he thrusts into him.

 

After they were spent, Danny said with a small smile, “I love you so much, Steve”, as he cuddled, & snuggled against him, Steve pulled him even closer to him. The Five-O Commander said smiling, “I love you too”, They enjoyed a few more minutes in bed, before they head to the shower, where it leads to round three.

 

After awhile, Officer Junior Reigns joined them, They had steaks & beers. Steve was teaching Eddie, His Dog, a better way to behave, As he was doing that, Danny took Junior to the side, so he can talk to him. The Loudmouth Detective was grateful for him, cause he brought Steve home to him safe, & sound.

 

“Thank you, Junior, You took good care of Super Seal”, Danny said with a smile, as he hugged him. “Anything for him, you, & our ohana”, The Younger Seal said with a nod. “Well, I just want you to know that there is no hurry about moving out, We love you, & we love having you here”, “Thank you, Sir, I....”, Danny cut him off with a look, “Thank you, Danny”, Danny smiled, & nodded, as they went back towards Steve.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
